It Pours: A sequel to When it Rains
by princessC96
Summary: Its the week before valentine's day and all Lisa can think about is the night she spent with Zack. She knows it was wrong but it felt so right, now she's stuck at Jessie's Galentine's day slumber party with Zack's wife Kelly. As the trio of BFF's indulge in wine and snacks secrets are shared will a night of female bonding end Lisa and Kelly's friendship? WHEN IT RAINS IT POURS!


Characters

Lisa

Kelly

Jessie

Zack

Mentions Slater

Laying in the bed the silence silently mocked her. Dressed in a silk lingerie baby doll her brunette hair cascaded over a pillow as she waited for him. Rolling over she got out of the King sized bed, and walked down the stairs of her empty home. Seeing a figure emerge at the front door excitement filled her body, she's been waiting for him all night. Opening the door she pursed her lips in his direction pulling at her long hair. "finally, I thought you were never going to get here" she said trying to be mad but failing as a smile spread across her face. "You know LA traffic…. the city's slow" he said flashing his bright smile. There were telltale signs in his eyes that he was lying but he's so damn cute she didn't really care. "You were with her" she whispered softly as she leaned towards him pressing her body against his. Not sure if she was mad or turned on as she ran her fingers through his thick hair. Feeling his heart racing in his chest she smirked as she rested her arms around his shoulders, her eyes sparkled as she kissed him. As she kissed his lips, the entire world faded away and she was completely consumed by his lips, which tasted sweet like candy. Pulling away she met his gaze "I can taste her lipstick it's like I'm kissing her too" biting the bottom of her lips she felt the adrenaline pump through her body. "You're such a bad girl" he laughed as he caressed her hips and pulled her towards him. "You haven't seen anything yet," she said. She smiled as she turned on her heels and started up the stairs.

As she walked up the stairs her baby doll flew up to expose her toned legs and lace thong. Holding on to her hand as though for the first time he walked upstairs to the bedroom, closing the door. He leaned against the door, his fantasy made real, he lowered his hand as she pulled him in so that they were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her lingerie, her full breasts exposed as he continued pulling up her baby doll. Watching him in anticipation she was in complete awe of him. He lifted her up wrapping her legs around his tight torso, she felt his member rise confirming his feelings. She kissed his lips. Unable to take anymore "I want you" she whispered in his ear. Excited he playfully threw her onto the bed as she fell into a sea of pillows. As he stood in front of the sexy female, she pulled at his body "damn I want you" she restated.

Under the covers their own personal paradise was in hot pursuit. As he ran his fingers through her thick hair she met his gaze. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right. As they laid in the bed there was a knock at the door.

Ding dong; her heart raced in her chest and fear penetrated through her body as a constant reminder that she is the other woman. Getting up from the bed reaching for her robe she tiptoed to the window poking her head up expecting to see his wife's car. Instead, it was the mail truck; turning to him fear was written all over her face. She rolled her eyes "I'll be right back" she said firmly as she left the bedroom. Running down the stairs she opened the door and looked at the tall male. "Kelly Morris?" the postman said sternly.

"Yeah?" Kelly asked.

"You've been served" the young deliveryman said. Taking the envelope, she ran back upstairs to her bedroom. Shivering under the covers Alexander pulled at the blanket as icy breeze blew in as Kelly slammed the bedroom door, ripping the envelope open

**SUPERIOR COURT of CALIFORNIA**

_**County of Los Angeles **_

**Divorce:**

**Zachary Morris vs. Kelly Morris **

Kelly stared at the envelope as the blood drained from her face. "Is that from my wife?" Alexander asked as he looked at her? Rolling her eyes she replied "no its from my husband he wants a divorce. Alex, don't take this personally, but you need to get the hell out" Kelly yelled as she stared at the letter.

A week before Valentine's day and the store was drenched in red but all Lisa could think about was pink Pepto Bismol to cure her nausea. Sick of romance, love and happy couples if she had her way she'd be under the covers sipping Mateus wine and watching crappy Lifetime movies until St. Patrick's day. Instead she was at Kroger's getting snacks for Jessie's Galantine's day slumber party. Guilt mingled with her stomach ache knowing that Kelly was going to be there. She wasn't in any mood to share face masks, wine and secrets with Kelly knowing that she had slept with her husband. Swallowing hard Lisa grabbed two bags of Nachos as she finished her grocery shopping. Sitting in her car staring at the receipt from Palisades wine and spirit, Lisa was completely amazed at how they always had her order bagged and waiting for her. Placing the Mateus in the passenger seat like its her first born child Lisa pulled out of the parking lot and started toward Jessie's suburb. Internally debating whether or not she has a drinking problem, Lisa's dashboard lit up with Jessie's name.

"Hi Jessie" Lisa smiled.

"Hey Lis when you coming over?" Jessie asked.

Rolling her eyes, she clutched the wheel "I'm at the top of your street waiting at the lights," Lisa said. "Perfect" Jessie gushed as she hung up.

Shaking her head Lisa tried to be annoyed with Jessie but ever since she and Slater broke up Jessie's' been on this best friend kick. Lisa didn't mind too much since she loves spending time with Jessie. Making a left at the intersection, Lisa started down the quiet suburb street toward Jessie's house. As much as Jessie was preaching about independence and equality, her house looked identical to all the other houses in the cul de sac. Parking her beloved silver Lexus Suv on Jessie's drive beside Kelly's BMW, Lisa's stomach instantly ached again knowing that Kelly was inside. Fanning herself Lisa tried to regain her sanit. Taking a deep breath Lisa grabbed the wine, her overnight bag and walked up to the door.

"Ahh" Jessie squealed as she hopped up from the couch and answered the door.

Raising her eyes Lisa looked at Jessie; she had transformed into a Yogi, decked out in Lululemon from head to toe, she had even lost weight not that she was fat prior. Feeling self conscious Lisa hid the bag of wine and nachos behind her back. Jessie wrapped her arms around Lisa as she pulled her into a hug due to their drastic height difference Lisa felt more like her daughter than her best friend.

"Lis you're here you look amazing" Jessie gushed as Lisa stood in the doorway further looking at Jessie's Lululemon outfit she looked like a suburban mom who just got her groove back. Her naturally curly hair was straight with bright blonde highlights, Jessie looked healthy and importantly she looked happy… really really happy. Following Jessie into the living room, Lisa admired the room it was straight out of an IKEA catalogue set with a large chocolate brown couch with a large 46-inch TV mounted on the wall. She thought of the taste of Zack's lips, and slightly holding her stomach Lisa squeezed her eyes shut as the nausea waved over her petite body.

"OMG Lisa" Kelly yelled as she walked into the room wearing a well fitted pink Juicy velour tracksuit that perfectly hugged Kelly's curves. Feeling slightly overdressed in a black blazer and matching dress pants, as if she had come straight from the office, the perky ex cheerleader gleamed as she pulled Lisa into a hug. Kelly's hair smelt like sunshine and strawberry shortcake. As the girls embraced, sadness and guilt returned to Lisa knowing that she had been a terrible friend to Kelly. Holding two plates taken from the oven Jessie walked into the living room looking like the vegan feminist version of Betty Crocker. Placing the plates on the coffee table Lisa turned around and looked at the creations that Jessie had cooked. "Umm, what do you call that Jes?" Kelly asked as she pulled away from Lisa.

"Roasted Cauliflower tots… they taste just like fries just minus the salt and the oil" Jessie stated. Shaking her head; same old Jessie, Lisa thought as she sat on the couch beside the vegan crusader. Sitting on the soft rug Kelly played with her long hair "so how's interning going I mean I can't believe you are working at one of the top law firms in the city" Kelly said as she smiled at Jessie.

"Amazing and really rewarding I get to help the little man each and everyday, what about you Lisa when am I going to get a Lisa original?" Jessie smiled turning to Lisa.

Picking at the cauliflower "I want my fashion line to be effective and ethically correct, I need to find the right manufacturer until then, I'm assisting fashion designer Gorgio Valencio on his line. I'm having fun and learning a lot" Lisa smiled. Getting comfortable the girls sat around the couch laughing and chatting like old times in high school, when they would tell each other everything. "So Jes who are you with now? Do you still have a thing for muscles?" Kelly giggled.

Reaching for another cauliflower chip Jessie blushed as she bit into the cauliflower. "AC and I are just friends but do I miss his body… I mean his shape is nice and he was my first love" Jessie backtracked. Gushing Kelly studied Lisa as she sipped her wine slowly "what about you Lis, you still got a thing for long hair and ponytails?" Kelly laughed. Shaking her head Lisa dropped her glass she almost forgot about Kurt her first serious relationship after high school. "Kurt was fun, rich and sexy. I mean sexy but it wasn't realistic we didn't have the vibe to last forever. Realistically I could never live in Vegas but on a positive note I still get free rooms at the Stardust" Lisa laughed.

"So who's the one now?" Jessie asked.

"No one, I'm flying solo" Lisa said. Smiling, Lisa returned to her drink as the memory of Zack crossed her mind.

Feeling satisfied by Lisa's answer Jessie moved on to Kelly "and you Morris how's the married life"?

Nearly choking Lisa swallowed her wine quickly. Hearing Jessie call Kelly by the nickname that she used to call Zack left a sour taste in Lisa's mouth.

Watching Kelly's cheeks slowly go red Lisa could sense Kelly didn't want to talk about Zack, frankly she didn't want to hear her say anything about him either.

"fine … boring" Kelly lied.

Almost as though Lisa could see the wheels turning in Jessie's head Lisa quickly changed the subject "talking about boring, let's play a game of truth or dare I'll start with you Jessica 'big mouth' Spano" Lisa smiled as she nudged the tall blonde.

Piercing her lips, Jessie laughed 'bring it on princess I have nothing to hide"

"If Slater wasn't with Claudia would you hook up with him?" Lisa asked.

Glancing from Lisa to Jessie excitement filled Kelly's eyes, the conversation had officially shifted to Jessie.

"I talked about this earlier, AC and I are just friends. Would I sleep with him sure I loved having sex with Slater but outside of that we are over" Jessie confessed.

Respecting Jessie's honesty Lisa nodded as she moved on to Kelly "alright Kel it's your turn truth or dare?"

"Truth?" the perky brunette smiled.

"Kelly, have you ever had a crush on someone your best friend was dating if so who?" Jessie asked.

Her cheeks burned crimson as Kelly sipped on her drink, her stomach ached with pain but she wasn't a punk. "During senior ditch day in high school Slater and I had fun together, but it was wrong and for that I apologize Jessie" Kelly admitted.

Blown away by Kelly's honesty Lisa topped up the wine in her glass she really was the worst friend in the group.

Sadness plagued Jessie, she knew Slater always had a crush on Kelly however hearing that the feelings were mutual made her feel worse. Pushing away the veggies Jessie grabbed the bag of chips, while Lisa downed her liquor.

Kelly giggled not even asking truth or dare "Lisa who was your first kiss?"

Licking her salty fingers Jessie laughed "tell the entire story Lisa Marie Turtle"

Lowering the glass of wine Lisa avoided Kelly's gaze "It was Nikki Coleman's 13th birthday party we were playing spin the bottle. I was nearly shaking hoping I don't get stuck with Screech when the cola bottle stopped in front of Zack. His hazel eyes locked on mine, I was so excited that I didn't have to kiss Screech getting into the closet, we stood across each other completely nervous. Zack leaned closer and whispered "don't worry I'll do all the work" holding my face in both hands he kissed me. That's it he was my first kiss" Lisa admitted.

Sitting on the floor heat filled Kelly's cheeks she knew that Zack and Lisa dated during senior year but she never knew they were each other's first kiss.

After an hour of truth and dare the real game was how to tell the truth and suppress your feelings.

Frustration plagued Kelly, she channeled her anger towards Jessie.

"Truth or Dare since you are so hell bent on starting drama, call Slater and tell him how much it hurt when he left you for Claudia or I dare you to eat meat" Kelly yelled.

Frowning Lisa stared at Kelly, shocked on why she was being so mean to Jessie "wow Kel this is supposed to be fun but that's too far, you know how complicated Slater and Jessie's relationship is" Lisa stressed.

Rolling her eyes Kelly glared at Lisa "what's not fair is how I'm the one who always has to talk about stuff I really don't want to talk about" Kelly huffed.

Emotions raging through the three best friends as they looked at each other; they used to tell each other everything, but now it was complicated and slightly awkward.

"Fine ask me anything I'll answer" Lisa stated.

"Are you happy with your life? You have it all Lis, yet you drink like you're miserable" Jessie asked.

Lowering her drink shame filled Lisa as she sighed that was a good question she did have it all, except for love. She's been searching for in Eric, Darren, Kurt, Jerome and ultimately Zack but they were all dead ends.

"I may have the car, the house, the career but if I'm being honest I'd trade it all tonight if I could get married and start a family" Lisa admitted. Sipping on the drink it soothed her nerves however the dull pain of emptiness was still there. Feeling her throat dry out as tears formed in her eyes Lisa pulled at her curly brunette hair. Squeezing Jessie's hand Lisa forced a smile "he's out there Lis you'll have your fairytale ending I promise" Jessie smiled.

"Don't get mad at me but Kelly why didn't you want to talk about Zack?" Lisa asked still holding Jessie's hand.

"Come on Kel, were best friends we don't keep secrets" Jessie said.

Staring at her feet guilt plagued Lisa knowing she's keeping the biggest secret of all. Still holding Jessie's hand Lisa's eyes felt heavy as she fought back tears.

Admiring her manicured fingers Kelly didn't say anything opening her Michael Kors purse she pulled out the envelope and handed it to Jessie. Snatching the envelope Jessie pulled out the paper, Jessie's face dropped from shock. Leaning over Jessie's shoulder Lisa almost choked as she read the words divorce. Lisa's stomach turned as her mind went a million directions, but every thought returned to Zack and the night they spent together.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jessie stressed.

Groaning "because its so fun to tell my best friends that my marriage failed but you already knew that right Lisa" Kelly snapped.

Raising her eyebrows Lisa felt like this entire night was a huge set up and Kelly knew about the hookup from the start.

"Well Lis?" Jessie asked.

Nearly shaking, Lisa's heart pounded so hard, while that nauseous feeling returned not to mention all the liquor she been drinking it turned out to be a dirty combination. Swallowing hard gasping for words but her tongue was dry.

"what do you mean?" Lisa stammered.

"Don't play stupid Lisa, its no secret Zack tells you everything" Kelly snapped.

Clutching her manicured fingers in so tightly, Lisa could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hand. The pain penetrated through her hand but all Lisa could think about was her heart racing in her rib cage.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"You and Zack are extremely close I'm sure he told you he was going to leave me" Kelly glared.

"Are you kidding, do you honestly think that Kelly? Lisa said as her voice got stern

"you tell me, this game of truth or dare made it abundantly clear that you and Zack are best friends you were even each other's first kiss" Kelly said.

Shaking her head Lisa glared at Kelly "we stopped being close the second you got engaged to him, it hurts me that you think I'd sit here knowing Zack wanted a divorce. Gosh I've been there for you I was even your maid of fucking honor" Lisa exclaimed as she kneeled to the ground and grabbed Kelly's hand. "I picked the ring on your finger and you're questioning my loyalty" Lisa yelled as she left the room.

. . .

The slumber party was supposed to bring them closer but it had clearly backfired, Kelly sat there pissed, while Lisa picked at the roasted cauliflower tots in the kitchen. "Kelly why are you being so mean, I get it things are complicated but Lisa's officially stuck in the middle, she loves Zack like family. I'm not going to tell you what to do but Lisa's one of the loyal ones" Jessie stressed.

Frustrated Kelly glanced at Lisa who was crying in the kitchen, sighing she got up and walked into the kitchen. Staring at Kelly, Lisa pushed the tray of vegan food away from her, as she ran her fingers through her curly brunette hair. Standing beside Lisa, Kelly sighed "I owe you an apology Lisa I get it you and Zack are close I didn't mean to accuse you of choosing sides. That being said you and Zack are close do you know anything?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know all, but what I know is that when Zack puts his mind to something he's all in. He wouldn't want a divorce unless he feels hopeless" Lisa said slightly glaring at Kelly knowing she cheated on him.

Staring at Lisa, Kelly gaze hardened as rage penetrated through her body, "it's so easy for you to judge me, we were so happy and in love until life got real and bills got high. Yes, I'll admit it I did things that I'm not proud of but Zack was the one who emotionally disconnected first" Kelly admitted. Raising her eyebrows Kelly stared at her best friend as she continued. "when Zack says I love you its like you can fly, being loved by him is all consuming until he doesn't and he leaves you high and dry. That selfish mother fucker doesn't even turn around to say goodbye" Kelly stated as she looked into Lisa's dark brown eyes.

Sadness plagued Lisa as she looked down "that's where you're wrong he meant it with you" Lisa claimed.

The narcissist came out of Kelly as she played with her long brunette hair, "I know its narcissistic of me but I feel bad for this girl whoever she is, I mean you know as well as I do how it feels when Zack tells you he loves you and then he disregards you like its nothing" Kelly stated as she poured herself a bottle of Lisa's Mateus wine. Instantly Lisa was 16 again sitting in the booth at the Max, watching Zack dance with Screech's cousin Kimberly, trying to make Kelly jealous after she cheated. Gosh Lisa shook her head, everything was becoming clear, she was just another piece in Zack and Kelly's twisted love game. Lisa felt sick to her stomach knowing that she slept with Zack, and probably only to get back at Kelly. What made her feel even worse is how casual Kelly's being knowing that both she and Zack are sleeping with other people. Suppressing her sadness Lisa sipped her wine desperately fighting back the tears that were tempted to fall. Wine in her hand and a forced smile on her face Kelly hugged Lisa "come on I know where Jessie keeps the real snacks"

**A week later **

The only thing worse than being alone on Valentine's day is not being with the person you love. Laying on the couch zoning in and out of Lifetime's failed attempt of showcasing a realistic couple and watching a couple make out Lisa couldn't help but think of Zack. If she was being honest with herself everything reminded her of Zack. After talking to Jessie at her Galantine's party Lisa replaced Mateus wine for sparkling juice. While sipping the juice the doorbell rang. Every time the doorbell rang she was constantly reminded of that night with Zack. Getting up from the large grey sectional she walked down the stairs one part of her hoped it was Zack but she wasn't that delusional. Opening the door, she met the eyes of the tall man "Lisa Turtle?" he asked.

"Yes" Lisa smiled.

Handing her a bouquet of red roses and a large box of Godiva chocolate "Happy Valentine's Day" the male smiled as he left.

A part of her hoped it was from Zack, knowing her luck it was probably from her mom with a note saying 'Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart, my friend's son is the perfect guy for you call me love Mommy' Lisa could almost hear her mom's condescending tone. Getting into the kitchen Lisa rested the large box on the counter, raising her eyebrows as she spotted the tag from French Florist which is one of the most expensive florists in LA. Lisa ran her fingers down the petal of the one of the red rose it was so delicate and sweet. Leaning toward the glass vase the flowers smelt like happiness and love; closing her eyes, she thought of Zack. Instantly remembering the confusion and pain of last week Lisa's happy thoughts soon faded. Flipping over the card she read the words,

"Maybe it's your brown eyes or your sweet scent, maybe it's the way you laugh or the way you say my name. You've been my safety, my happiness, one of the only constants in my life. I know we need some time apart to reevaluate what we are looking for, if someday we find our way back to each other. I promise I'll cherish you, I'll love you and make sure you always have a smile on your face. Lis when I see you I see something rare a rose that can grow anywhere… no one nowhere can compare I love you… and I will always love you Princess Lisa.

Sincerely Z-man"

Rereading the letter over and over she ached for his smile, his touch, his kiss, no matter the distance she longed for him. There's just something about him, he is her perfect match without him she feels incomplete. Suddenly like a thief in the night Kelly's words interrupted her fantasy "Zack says I love you but he doesn't mean it" the only girl he really loves is Kelly. Her love was replaced with anger. She was sick of falling for Zack's lies.

**Kelly's House**

Adrenaline penetrated through Kelly's body as she dialed the bank's number, forcing a fake smile she cleared her throat. 'Hi I am Kelly Morris my husband Zachary Morris lost his credit card, I was checking our bank statements and I saw some strange transactions" Kelly stated in a calm but official voice.

Kelly could hear typing on the keyboard in the foreground "of course Mrs. Morris we just need your access card and security password, and I'll look right into it" the bank teller said.

As Kelly provided the bank teller with the access number and password, Kelly ran her manicured fingers across the frame of their wedding picture. Excitement filled Kelly knowing in a matter of minutes she'll have enough information to know who Zack's mistress is.

'Hi Mrs. Morris I see of $300 transaction; a 200 dollar purchase at a French Florist and a 100 dollar purchase at Godiva Chocolates. Should I report the card stolen, I can't get a refund tonight and I can leave a voicemail message." the bank teller said.

Kelly's vision narrowed Zack has always been romantic but she'd damned if some bitch is getting the best of her husband. Swallowing her anger Kelly channeled her cheer days and smiled "No need Zack bought those gifts for me" Kelly said as she lied.

"Alright if you see anything else suspicious feel free to call back and happy Valentines' day Mrs. Morris" the bank teller said.

'Thank you" Kelly smiled as she hung up the phone. Running her fingers over Zack in their wedding photo "you got to be a little sneakier honey" Kelly stated as she pushed the picture off the table.

**Lisa's House**

Feeling tears of anger build up in her eyes, Lisa dropped the card; grabbing her keys she went downstairs and sat in her car. Hard droplets of rain assaulted her window as she drove onward, she felt the internal inferno blaze inside of her as she thought of all the time she wasted on Zack. The amount of time she spent loving him from afar, as he fell in love with Kelly, Stacey, Tori and Kelly again. Clutching the wheel of her silver Lexus she turned onto Zack's street. Normally the sound of the rain would claim her nerves, however, on this occasion all she wanted to do was slap that smug look off of Zack's pretty little face. Mainly because she hated how he abandoned her emotionally. She hates how his lips feel against hers, how his hazel eyes sparkle when he's excited about something. Mainly she hates him because he's given her a million reasons to hate him but she doesn't hate him not even a little. Getting to the end of the street stood Zack's childhood home, a million memories slowly played in her mind. All the nights she spent sitting on his bed blindly supporting his wild plans and giving him advice on one girl or another. Feeling emotionally drained as she shifted through her emotions too quickly, suppressing her feels she parked her car outside his house.

Zack's parents House

The rain drenched Lisa's skin as she got out of her car, her curly hair absorbed the water, as her curls dropped and clung to her back. Getting closer to the door Lisa's became overwhelmed with emotion she hasn't seen Zack in weeks. The rain and tears mingled on her cheek as she got to the door, she didn't care if Mr and Mrs. Morris are home since Zack was going get a piece of her mind. Lisa's stomach twirled as she leaned against the door knowing that he was on the other side. Trying to be confident and strong as she knocked on the door, a few seconds passed, feeling the pounding of her heart Lisa balled her hand and banged on the door.

Rolling over Zack pulled the duvet covers over his head as the rain pelted against the window; it sounded like a battlefield outside. Kicking off the covers Zack walked towards the window it wasn't just rain it was a downpour the window was misty.

Completely drenched each second that passed made Lisa more angry, turning around Zack heard the door, expecting it to be Kelly looking for another fight he groaned as he went downstairs.

Opening the door Zack noticed Lisa's curly brown hair clung to her red shirt which perfectly exposed her curvy waist and her nipples. Trying not to stare he looked up at her eyes the beautiful shade of brown seemed darker, "Lisa" he exclaimed as she walked into the house through the door.

All rationale disappeared as Lisa pushed the 6'0 frame away from her. Shocked and stunned, Zack's eyes widened as the petite female pushed him again. Leaning against the wall Lisa continued to push the tall male, 'this is all some game to you isn't it huh! ...make Lisa fall for me while I get back with Kelly" Lisa said as her eyes narrowed as years of frustration steeped from her.

"Lisa stop" he stated as he held her hands. His stared at her with concern and worry. If she didn't know better she would have thought his eyes were the look of love. Turning her head, Lisa sighed she's fallen for those hazel eyes one too many times. Pulling her hands away from Zack she turned her back towards him as hot tears streamed down her face.

"I hate you" Lisa sobbed biting her quivering lip.

Sadness consumed Zack as he placed her hand on the back of her shoulder "I'm so sorry Lisa I never meant to hurt you" Zack stated.

Turning around Lisa looked at Zack as anger blazed through her eyes "that's your problem you never mean anything, flowers die, chocolate melts, but those words they mean the world to me and the saddest part is I'll hold onto them forever. While you make up with Kelly,… maybe that's what I get for being in love with a married man" Lisa stated as tears streamed down her face. Shocked by Lisa's vulnerability Zack wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to his body, feeling the chill of her damp clothes. Like on autopilot Lisa rested her head on his chest, instantly her sadness was replaced with warmth closing her eyes as she felt Zack caress her back.

"I'm sorry Lisa" Zack repeated.

Standing in front of her, Zack ran his fingers underneath her beautiful brown eyes. Biting the bottom of her lip she looked everywhere but at him. Her breathing softened as a smile reappeared on her face she knew she'd never find another man who knows her like Zack does. Fluttering her long lashes towards him the remaining tears fell from her eyes, wiping her eyes he flashed his classic Zack Morris smile.

"Why did you do that" Lisa whispered.

"I hate seeing you cry" Zack smiled as he held her closer in his arms.

Lisa intended to push him away, but his touch captivated all her thoughts. As she bit the bottom of her lip Zack tilted his head towards her. Leaning towards him she pressed her lips against his, Zack's kiss was her torture and salvation. Meeting his soft lips again she kissed his lips biting the bottom of his lip all of her reservation faded away. She knew its wrong but it felt so right, she knew it wasn't love but in this moment it didn't matter. As she kissed his lips the entire world faded away she was completely consumed by his lips. Taking the lead Lisa grabbed at the buttons of his pajama top pulling them apart two buttons at a time. Holding her soft hand, he looked at her, the green pigmentation in his eyes sparkled as he cupped the back of her neck. "This isn't a fling Lisa we don't need to rush I want your heart" Zack stated.

Fluttering her lashes Lisa smiled at him as he kissed her lips again.

Hearing the pouring rain outside their own version of paradise Lisa laid her head on his chest, feeling Zack's fingers caress down her back slowly calming the wild storms of her heart.

**Kelly's house**

The darkness swirled around her as she laid in her bed the silence never felt more loud. Her mind consisted of thoughts of Zack having sex with some bimbo. It wasn't the fact that he was sleeping with someone else if she wanted sex she'd call Alexander. What really burned her was the fact that some little bitch was getting the attention that used to be hers. Feeling sick to her stomach Kelly tried to ignore the raging storm outside and in her mind. Trying to roll over and sleep, she knew Zack was with that whore right now. She needed to know what she looked like, she wanted to know if this other girl could compete. Kicking off the bed sheets, Kelly got up, brushed her hair and searched for her car keys.

Getting outside and into her car, Kelly slid over the leather seats. The sky was pitch black as Kelly's wipers violently cleared her windshield of the pounding rain. Turning down the street towards Zack's parents home, her suspicions were made true he wasn't alone. As Kelly drove closer to the house, her wiper exposed the truth the other woman was someone she already knew. "The little tramp" Kelly stated.


End file.
